From The Beyond
by ScorpinokXV
Summary: Will Humanity side with Norrin Radd against the Titans, or will Humanity side with the Titans against Norrin himself?


_**Disclaimer: I don't own The Fantastic Four, Silver Surfer and all related characters are owned by Marvel Entertainment. Shingeki no Kyojin is owned by Hajime Isayama.**_

 _ **Chapter 1 - Prison Without Walls**_

Deep within the far reaches of an unknown solar system, a gigantic star vessel shaped like a sphere appears in an instant, and slows its approach to stop before entering a blue planet's gravitational field. **"Know that this transgression against me will not go unpunished! I have fed on thousands of worlds, and this is the first and last time that Galactus will be denied!"** A loud booming voice echoes from within the strange star craft. **"You have disappointed me greatly, my herald. Never before have I fed so well with you in my service."** The cosmic world devourer known as Galactus is a towering giant wearing purple, and blue armor with a helmet with two prongs on either side of it. Galactus is seated on a chair with controls on the arm rests, and on a console floating above his waist area.

Galactus looks down with his square shaped pupils at the silver colored man carrying what looked like a silver surfboard. The man is standing in the palm of Galactus' right hand, and he is encased in an impenetrable cosmic energy force bubble. The man's silver pupil-less eyes narrow with disdain. "I am no longer without my memories, Galactus! I remember...all the various races who fought for their very survival! I helped you bring ruin to their worlds!" The man slumped down, and held a silver hand in front of his face with grief. "My plan...was to lead you to...unpopulated worlds...worlds with no lives for you to feed on." The man slowly lifted himself back to his feet, and pointed a finger angrily at the world devourer. "You thought you could erase my life, my very self...all that makes me Norrin Radd and worthy of Shalla-Bal's love!"

Galactus frowns, and cosmic energy begins to emit from his eyes. **"Enough! I thought to spare you the pain of remembrance of your former life, bu** ** **t** it was not to be. The Terran's from that planet, the mortals called the Fantastic Four...their futile struggles for existence emboldened you, and brought your dormant memories to the surface." **

Silver Surfer folded his arms over his chest, and gave Galactus a look of defiance. "Yes! The humans helped me to remember the man I was, and knowing what fate awaited them, I chose to aide them in stopping you!" Galactus began to laugh, which angered the former native of Zenn-La.

 **"No, my Silver Surfer. The pitiful efforts of you, and those lesser beings were no concern to me."** Galactus' face turned quickly from a smile to a scowl. **"Uatu's interference is what tipped the scales. He broke his vow to aid Reed Richards in obtaining my Ultimate Nullifier!"** The power in Galactus' voice shook the star craft, and nearly caused the Surfer to lose his balance within the force bubble.

Galactus turned his attention to one of the monitors showing a small blue, and green planet outside of the ship. **"Ah...we have arrived."** The Silver Surfer turned around to stare with slight curiosity at the planet showing on the monitor. "Why have you traveled to this world? Do you wish to feed on the life energy of this planet as well?!" The Surfer charged up the power cosmic in his hands, and released the energy at the bubble, only for the destructive force to be absorbed into it.

 **"Save your strength my former herald. I do not hunger at this time, and even if it were so, I would not avail of this world until a time of my choosing."** The cryptic words of Galactus puzzled the Surfer, and he stroked his chin with his left hand in thought.

"I don't understand...if you are not going to feed on the life energy of this world, then why is your ship in orbit above the planet?" Galactus moved his hand with the force bubble upwards, so that he could bring the Surfer to his eye level. Then, Galactus lifted his other arm and pointed to the planet on the screen. **"Behold! This shall be your punishment! You will be confined to this world for the rest of your days...no longer will you soar the endless space-ways! I will place an impregnable barrier around the planet that will keep you there forever! Such is the fate of those who betray Galactus!"** The cosmic force bubble with the Surfer trapped inside started to levitate from Galactus' hand, and a pathway to space opened up on one of the metallic walls on the bridge of the star craft. The Surfer angrily pounded with his fists to free himself from the bubble.

"No! I have to go back to Zenn-La...to Shalla-Bal!" The Surfer's pleas fell on deaf ears, and the bubble quickly sped through the pathway, and descended down to the planet's surface.

 **"Farewell, my former herald. This world was not my first choice. The human Reed Richards is clever for a mortal...he may have been able to deduce a way to free you, given enough time. Now, you will stay on this primitive speck until I deem you worthy of returning as my herald."** Galactus stares at his computer console, and presses a button. **"I must go...for soon the great hunger will be upon me once more."**

The enormous spacecraft's hull starts glowing a brilliant white, and the interstellar craft soon disappears from sight and away from the solar system entirely.

 _ **In The Upper Atmosphere of the Planet**_

The Surfer is trying with all of his might, and power cosmic to break out of Galactus' force bubble, and becoming more frustrated when all of his attempts are failing. Surfer sees that he is now reaching the lower atmosphere, and the bubble slowly begins to dissipate. "Now!" Norrin yells, and takes off on his board with his top speed to leave the planet's atmosphere. The Surfer discovers that Galactus was true to his word when he slams hard into an invisible barrier. The Surfer grits his teeth, and fires powerful cosmic powered blasts at the barrier trying to find a weak spot. "There must be a way to escape this world! I will not give up...I will be free!" Norrin sent more devastating blasts from his hands, and eyes at the barrier, but no matter how much power he used the barrier wasn't affected.

 _ **Five Hours Later - Sunset**_

Norrin is sitting on a mountain top overlooking a vast forested area with giant trees in deep thought with his left arm resting on his knee, and his other arm supporting his weight with the hand flat on the mountain's rocky surface. _"The barrier must have a weakness, but what can it be?! I have tried every power at my disposal on it, and there is no change whatsoever! *sigh* This anger I feel will do nothing but cloud my reasoning. I think I shall explore this world to see if there is any intelligent life. If so, they may be able to help me find a solution."_ The Surfer sat up, and reached over for his board and stepped on it while it hovered in the air.

"I'll start with that forest of giant trees. There may be a settlement within." Norrin reasoned out loud to himself, and began to soar down on his board toward the forest. "I can feel the energy of this world...it is unspoiled by pollution, and the soil is rich in nutrients." Norrin took in the sun as it was beginning to set on the horizon. "This planet is very peaceful. It has none of the loud noises that were on Earth created from their technology." The Surfer weaved his way through the thick forest of trees on his board, and decided to land on the ground when he saw a male Elk contently grazing on some grass in a open part of the forest. Norrin slowly approached the Elk so that he wouldn't spook it. "You have nothing to fear, I will not harm you." The Elk's head lifted up, and its ears flicked from side to side, but it didn't move from its spot as Norrin grew closer.

Norrin stopped his approach, and heard something large coming closer with his enhanced hearing. _"Its large size could indicate that it is one of this world's predators. I must be cautious."_ The Surfer once again stepped on his cosmic surfboard, and floated high above the ground, and behind one of the tall trees. Norrin's pupil-less silver eyes grew wide as he witnessed what looked like a giant human emerging from the grove of trees. _"It resembles a human, but it has no reproductive organs._ "

 _"The look on its face is vacant...like it's sleep walking. It just passed by the smaller creature without attacking...is this human_ _-like giant a herbivore? I will try to communicate with it."_

Silver Surfer descended slowly over to the larger creature, but still kept a fair distance between them in case it turned hostile. Norrin put his arms up over his head to show that he was carrying no weapons. "Greetings. My name is Norrin Radd, can you understand me?" The humanoid giant stopped walking, and stared over at the Surfer. "I mean you no harm...can you speak?" Norrin tried speaking in basic, since it was a universal language shared by many alien cultures.

The humanoid titan's pupils dilated, and it started to growl. Then it dropped down on all fours, and started running at high speeds at Norrin with its mouth open yelling loudly. The Titan was pulverizing the trees in its efforts to catch the Surfer, who decided to lead the creature out of the forest area on his board. "Why are you attacking me? I have shown no hostile intent towards you!" The Titan roared in fury, and started leaping like a frog at Norrin attempting to bite down on him.

"This creature is purely instinctual, and sees me as its next meal." The Surfer's eyes glowed green with cosmic energy, causing the Titan to abruptly stop. It then looked upwards, and howled at the top of it's lungs. The Surfer winced slightly at the noise coming from it, and floated up higher out of it's reach. _"If this beast is anything like other animals, then..._ _it's calling for the rest of the pack."_ The Surfer watched as the empty forest was soon filled with giants of different shapes, and sizes. All the Titans approached the first Titan, and were looking at the Surfer with disturbing smiles on their faces.

"You think me easy prey, do you? That is not the case. I am not trapped in here with you...you are now trapped here with me!" Silver Surfer began firing the power cosmic from his hands into powerful blasts of energy at the base of several giant trees. Norrin took advantage of the Titans being grouped so close together, and the trees began falling and crushing some of the smaller Titans. The larger Titans became trapped underneath the fallen trees, and couldn't move. That didn't stop them from bellowing, and growling at the Surfer.

Norrin watched in surprise as some of the smaller Titans began regenerating their missing body parts. _"They are regenerating on a cellular level at a rate that is unprecedented for lower life forms. These giants are very dangerous...wait...where did the original giant that I encountered disappear to?"_ Norrin's hands charged up with cosmic energy, and he started to use his enhanced hearing again. "There!" Norrin turned around sharply, and saw his enemy had climbed one of the tall trees to sneak up behind him. The Titan jumped at the Surfer with his mouth open to attack him. Norrin didn't hold back, and used the power cosmic to reduce the Titan to atoms.

"The creature left me no other recourse." Norrin stated with regret, and stared down at the other Titans with glowing eyes. "Do you beasts now understand?! If you try to consume me, you will end up like your friend!" Surfer pointed to the spot where the Titan used to be to emphasize his point.

The larger Titans growled lowly, but didn't make eye contact. The smaller Titans began to shy away, and slowly disappeared back into the forest...never taking their eyes off of the Surfer.

Norrin somewhat relaxed his defensive posture, but didn't power down in front of the larger Titans.

 _"NOOOO! HELP! HELP MEEEE!"_

Norrin's head turned to where he had heard a female voice screaming, and used his faster than light speed to make it to the location in milliseconds. He saw a blond haired smaller Titan with his mouth about to chomp down on the hysterical woman's head. The Surfer carefully fired a blast of cosmic energy that blew the top off of the Titan's head saving the woman from being decapitated.

Norrin flew over quickly, and pulled her away from the regenerating Titan. Norrin set the woman down safely away from the Titan, and prepared to fire another blast.

"Th...the nape of the neck! You've g..got to destroy it, or it w...will regenerate!" The terrified woman shouted to Norrin, and backed up with slight fear when Norrin nodded to her. The Surfer decided to take no chances, and sent a blast at the small Titan that reduced it to particles.

The shock of being rescued, and the relief of not being eaten set in for the woman, and she fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. _"This poor woman...is she the last of her people? Did these beasts kill everyone else, or is she a part of a settlement somewhere?"_ Norrin began thinking to himself while he took in her appearance. She has short black hair that was parted to the right side, dark skin, and gold colored eyes with a small patch of freckles below each one. She is wearing a brown colored uniform with a cape, and a grey shirt underneath.

Norrin fought the impulse to try to comfort the woman, because she seemed almost as frightened of him as she was of the Titan. The Surfer sat down on the ground in a meditative position like he was trained in by his mentor, and started taking in air slowly. He didn't need to breathe with the power cosmic, but Norrin thought that this might help to calm the woman down.

 _"This seems to be working. She's no longer crying, and her breathing i_ _ _s_ starting to even out."_ Norrin decided to try talking to her now that she's calmer. "I give you greetings, and I am thankful that I was able to help you in time to save your life. I am called Norrin Radd, do you also have a name?"

"Y..yes, I do! My name is Ilse Langnar! Th..thank you for saving me from that Titan...b..but what are you?!" Ilse started to become nervous again when she thought she had insulted him. Norrin held up a hand, and smiled. "You do not need to worry, Ms. Langnar. I will not cause you harm of any kind." Ilse's shoulders stopped shaking after Norrin told her that, but she still kept her guard up.

Norrin started to look from side to side at the large canopy of trees on both sides of the clearing. "We are not alone." Ilse started to sweat, and her body began shaking. "Make no sudden moves. The creatures know better than to attack...they are biding their time and observing us."

The Surfer stood up, and he could hear shuffling feet and heavy breathing. "They are encircling us as we speak. Come to me...slowly." Silver Surfer held out his hand to Ilse, who took it with a shaky hand. "Now follow me, and step on top of the board." Ilse did as she was told, and she could hear more loud footsteps approaching their area.

"I am about to perform a rapid ascent. Hang on to me, and do not let go under any circumstances." The serious expression on Norrin's face had Ilse nodding her head rapidly. "Yes, sir!" Ilse cautiously took hold of the Surfer's shoulders, and secretly marveled at the smoothness of his silver skin.

"Now!" Norrin shouted, and his board obeyed the mental command and soared high into the sky. "HHHhhiiiiieeeeEEEE!" Ilse screamed out, and looked down at a horde of Titans large and small jumping up to try to catch them before they were out of range. The Surfer, and Ilse left the Titans eating dust as they were up higher than the highest giant tree, and well out of the range of the angry Titans.

Ilse felt like she was going to faint from the rapid climb, and looking down didn't help matters with them being so high up. "M..mister Radd? You never t..told me what you are?" Ilse said with worry while holding a notebook close to her chest. Norrin was expanding his senses to try detecting where her settlement may be located. "I will explain my origins when we arrive at your settlement." Norrin looked over his shoulder at Ilse with a smile that he hoped would reassure her. "Could you help direct me to where your people are? It would assist me in getting you to safety faster."

Ilse looked down, and gulped loudly. "Yes! Keep going in that direction!" Ilse pointed over Norrin's other shoulder, and she had to hang on for dear life when he started pouring on the speed to their destination.

 _"I have to get this information back to the rest of the Survey Corps..."_ Ilse looks with slight apprehension at Norrin. " _Did I find humanity's greatest weapon against the Titans, or something far worse than them?"_

 _ **Thanks for reading Chapter 1 of From The Beyond! :) Let me know what you thought of the chapter in a review, and I'll see you in Chapter 2! :D**_


End file.
